The Clique: Uncovered
by picturebookgirl
Summary: What happens to Gossip Girl after Serena, Blair and Nate leaves? Well, she looks for her new scoop to entertain her readers, of course. Meanwhile, The Pretty Committee has just, conveniently, started high school. What more of a scoop do you want?ON HIATUS
1. The Clique: Uncovered

**The Pretty Committee****: Uncovered**

Since **S**, **N**, and **B** have gone to their respected Ivy Leagues colleges and **J** has gone off to her boarding school because of *ahem* inappropriate behaviour that is better to leave unmentioned, I have been bored out of my mind. Until, that is, I happen to stumble upon my next set of "preys".

Who are infamously known as **TPC**.

Consisting of Alpha **M**, Beta **A** and "minions" **D**, **C** and **K**, they have been the talk of the town ever since.

Anyway, since they seem new to this business, I'm going to give them a warm "Gossip Girl" welcome. By getting straight into their over-privileged lives and giving the scoop to you. ;P

Spottings

**M** coming out of her "house" with her adorkable pug **Bean** (yeah I know, but he's just a dog! He can't sue me!). Ah, so **M** doesn't get her "maids" to do everything for her.

**K** going into the library with big Gucci sunnies on. Althought they keep the sun out, they don't keep my prying eyes off her! Wonder what she's doing in there...

**C** with her infamous Keds strapped to her feet, stepping out of **M**'s guesthouse. How long has she been there living off **M**? And how much longer? Although it is handy to be living with your best friend with wardrobe like that...

And **D**? More on her later... I'm not perfect! Though I am close to it... ;P

Although they're still "freshmen" (in more ways than one), that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on them!

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

Massie Block tugged on the hem of her pleated, uber short navy blue school skirt that she had had especially tailored for her. Although she had requested to have it hemmed 12 cm above her knee, the tailor had mistakenly read it for "21" cm and now it was underwear-bearingly short.

Oh well. We all know she secretly wants to flash in front of Derrington.

"First day of high school," Massie commented the obvious.

"Ahmmm... ahb-viously!" Alicia Rivera sniffed, loosening the matching school tie from her neck.

"What's taking Kristen so long?" Claire Lyons asked as she tugged on her plaits that he mother had done for her.

Dylan Marvil scuffed her black Manolo ballet slippers and sighed. "Maybe she accidentally went to OCD instead"

Massie stared icily at Dylan with her hazel eyes. She then pulled out her new pink rhinestone clad Treo that she had gotten as a back-to-school present and started texting Kristen.

Massie: Whr r U.? We cnt make our grand entrance w/out u.!!!

Kristen: I'm on my way. Don't go in w/out meh.!!

Just as Massie received the text, Kristen Gregory came running up the Westchester Private High's stone steps, with her, what looked like, a second hand navy blue blazer, bearing a school badge with a golden lion on it, slouched over her shoulders in an unflattering manner that made her hips look wide. Massie eyed the blazer in disgust.

"Hey!" Claire squealed and gave Kristen a massive hug. They looked like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Which was the opposite of true since they only saw each other yesterday.

Dylan and Alicia gave Kristen a more discreet welcome with air kisses to each cheek.

Kristen then went up to Massie with her arms held out. Massie scrunched her nose. She then started texting on her pink Treo again.

"Aren't you like, igno-"

"I just texted you the info of my tailor. You are NAWT going to school with a blazer on like that ever again." Massie cut her of crisply. "Meanwhile, you can borrow my other one."

She opened her white Juicy Couture tote bag and pulled out a folded and fitted blazer.

"You can thank me later. Just put tailoring cost under "M Block"" Massie thrusts the blazer at Kristen's shocked with a tinge of hurt face and spun around with her black Miu Miu bright ballet slippers.

"Ok. Today's song is "Labels or Love". From the beginning, "shopping for lables...""

"**One**, two, **one**, two..." Dylan muttered under her breath.

"Shush. It is time to make our entrance."


	2. Nice To Meet You Biatch

**Nice To Meet You... Biatch**

* * *

Inside the hallways of Westchester Private High it was bustling with girls and boys with matching uniform, gossiping about their holidays and other people's holidays. That was until the door opened and five freshmen with short skirts that rivalled theirs strutted in the hallway in synchronized steps.

"Ooohh... look what the cat dragged in." Tatianna Stevenson, a gorgeously tall senior, hissed. With her stick straight caramel coloured hair that fell down like a waterfall on her back, she was the ahb-vious alpha of the school. Her bangs fell prettily just above her bright green eyes that flashed Massie an evil glare.

"Huh. Do you really think that FRESHMEN could take the rein from you? Girl, you were BORN into the position of "Alpha of West High"" Lulu McKensey comforted, seeing the distaste in her best friend's eyes. Another stunningly tall girl with dark brown, almost black, hair styled in a pixie cut that accentuated her already accentuated cheekbones and made her icy blue eyes pop out. She was Tatianna's beta.

"Ugh. She won't stand a chance in WPH with that wardrobe," Georgie Evans sneered, flicking her black, shoulder length hair out of her violet eyes to get a closer look at Claire, who seemed to have caught her eye. Claire quickly turned away. She was so transfixed by Georgie that she almost forgot to stop with the rest of the TPC.

Sacha Summers critiqued them with her big liquid brown eyes that were narrowed at that moment. They travelled over each TPC, studying them as if they were the last years Prada purses. Her brown hair was wavy and off-the-shoulder length and her cheerleading-toned arms were folded in front of her C cups that rivalled Alicia's.

Massie steadied herself, trying to calm down by playing mind games. She then turned to her fellow Pretty Committees, who had stopped at her wave and now huddled behind her.

"You see that girl?" Massie pointed her manicured finger in Tatianna's direction "That's Tatianna. I did a little digging up in the holidays and found out that she is WPH's main Alpha."

She then dragged her finger onto Lulu, who was next to Tatianna.

"That is the Beta. Her name is... Lala or Lili or something like that."

"Aye. It's Lulu. Who do you think you are talking about us like that? Has your parents ever taught you the meaning of self respect?!"

Lulu stood her full 175 cm with her hands on her hips. She looked at the Pretty Committee with ahb-vious disgust.

"Is your name "Eve"?" Massie stood her full height of 160 cm, but her attitude made her taller.

"What?! I just told you my name's-"

"Then why are you EVE-sdropping our conversation?"

The rest of the Pretty Committee burst out into giggles. Lulu looked even more disgusted but even Claire could tell that her "cool" cover was wavering.

"If you think you're so smart, you little wannabes, then come-"

"Cool it." Tatianna's voice rang, cutting her own beta off.

"But they..." Lulu spluttered

"They're not even worth our breath."

Tatianna turned around, expecting Lulu to follow her lead. Lulu turned to Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee.

"Oohh... temper, temper!" Massie tutted, smiling with relish.

Lulu gave her a withering stare and then turned around to join the rest of her clique.

Massie eyed her Pretty Committee with victory.

Tatianna glanced around at her own clique, Oh So Gorgeous, with a smirk on her face as if she had been waiting for this moment to come and had something up her sleeves for it.

"As you said before, Lulu, no _freshman_ will dare to take my rein from me," she said, her cool voice cutting the silence of the hallway.

Now this is one catfight that nobody wants to miss.


	3. She Shoots And Scores

**She Shoots... And Scores. Like Always.**

* * *

"So, Derrick right?" Massie heard Tatianna's purr as she came out of her 2nd period class.

"Yeah! I'd prefer Derrington though." Derrington stammered, sounding pleased that a hot senior would actually come up to him on the first day of school. "How did you know my name?" _It must have been the new aftershave I tried,_ he thought happily.

That and a number of other reasons...

"Well, as the head prefect of Westchester Private High, I try making an effort to know all the names of the new freshman that start."

"Ahh... so you actually remembered my name from all the other 200 or so freshmen that started WPH?" Derrington squeaked

"Well... I make an extra effort to remember the names of the cute ones." Tatianna winked at Derrington, knowing that Massie was nearby.

Massie's blood boiled with rage. She had FINALLY snagged Derrington over the summer and now Tatianna was just going to... steal him from under her nose!?

No freaking way.

Massie stomped on the polished wooden floor as hard as she could towards the direction of the flirting couple.

"Hey, Massie right? Nice to meet you again. This is Derrington and he's in your year." Tatianna "introducing" them, her honey voice dripped with faux sincerity.

"I know Derrington, thank you very much, because he just happens to be my BOYFRIEND."

Tatianna's smirk got wider.

"Oh! Is he now? How can such a cute guy be taken by such a..." Tatianna's voice trailed off.

"A what?" Massie countered, not wanting to back off.

"Never mind." Tatianna turned around and sauntered past the forming crowd of spectators, leaving Massie glaring at her back.

If looks could kill...

Her glare then transferred to Derrington's dreamy face.

"What did you think you were DOING, flirting with her?" Massie hissed at his lovesick face.

"I wasn't! She started it!" Derrinton snapped back into reality.

The warning bell's piercing sound rang, scattering the crowd into the direction of their classes.

Massie huffed then strode off to the direction of her next class.

"I'll make it up to you!"

She stopped in mid stride.

"Uh... meet me on the steps outside of school. We can, um, do whatever you want"

Massie turned around, in the now empty hallway, and gave a small smile in Derrington's direction.

"Ok. Meet you there."

Derrington smiled back at her, knowing that she had forgiven him and went down the hallway in the opposite direction.

_Ah... that was worth being late to class,_ Tatianna thought to herself as she stepped outside of the girl's bathroom that had been situated eavesdropping distance of the conversation between Massie and Derrington.

As she walked down the hallway towards Massie's direction, she saw that there was something pink and glistening in the middle of the hallway. She bent down to pick it up.

_This must be my lucky day,_ Tatianna thought, and smiled to no one in particular as she slipped the rhinestone covered object in her navy skirt pocket.

The object was Massie's pink Treo.


	4. The Reason Isn't Because She Likes Him

**The Reason She Asked Him Out Was Not Because She Liked Him...**

* * *

We all know that **WPH** ain't big enough for two alphas. Although I don't have a crystal ball, I can already see a catfight of power and position brewing in the not so distant future. To all those people who can't get a hold of tickets to watch their fight, I'll be in the sidelines giving you up-to-date updates.

Although it is only the first day of school, freshman **M** has already found her rival **T** for the high school years. **T** is rumoured to have made several people drop out of **WPH** because they tried to steal her alpha position.

And if that isn't enough, **T** just happens to be prefect of **WPH** and is the most trusted person around the teachers of **WPH**.

What a way to pick your enemies **M**!

**Sightings**

**3.50 pm- M** waiting outside of **WPH**, looking like she's waiting for someone. Has anyone told this girl that school ended 40 minutes ago and whoever she's waiting for has probably skadood?

**4.30 pm-** **M **finally getting the point and is spotted coming out of **Bergdorf's **with shopping bags full of what looks like shoe boxes. Nothing like a good pair of platform heels to boost a girl's self esteem (and height).

**K** coming out of **Tayler the Tailor** with her navy blue **WPH **blazer slung discreetly on her arms. Did that have anything to do with the talk that **M** had with her?

**D** looking redder than ever with a pair of **Juicy Couture** running gear huffing her way around her street. Has that day come that she's actually run out of diet ideas and finally considering exercise??

**C** stepping out of her own guesthouse and stepping into **M**'s mansion. I know she's a guest at **M**'s but does that mean that she has 24/7 authorised access into her house? Hmm...

**T** with her arms around **D**'s shoulders going into an ice cream parlour. **M** isn't going to be very happy with this!

That's all for now. But don't get your Louis in a loop. I'll be back for more from the lives of the over-privileged.

Ciao for now,

Gossip Girl

* * *

Massie was waiting on the steps of Westchester Private High as Derrington had instructed her to. The bell had gone 20 minutes ago and nearly all of the students had left campus.

She shivered as a blast of wind blew past, the cold giving her goose bumps. She had left her blazer in her school locker and was instantly regretting it.

_What is taking him so long,_ Massie wondered. She rummaged around her white Juicy tote, looking for her Treo to text Derrington with. It wasn't there.

"I'm so sure that put it back in my bag after texting Kristen this morning," Massie mumbled under her breath. Another blast of wind blew, making her shiver again. _Where else can my phone be? And where is Derrington?_

If she knew they were on the same person, it would have made it so much easier to find.

_**-20 MINUTES AGO-**_

RIIIINNNG!

The ear piercing bell that doubled as a fire alarm rang, signalling the end of school. There was a collective sigh in Tatianna's history class that was followed by the sound of books being put into bags.

"Now class, don't forget..."

The sound of the teacher's voice was immediately shut off by the students. Tatianna stood up, having packed her bag at super speed and walked out off the classroom.

She clattered down the busying hallway and navigated herself towards the front of the school.

Once outside, she quickly scanned the radius of the grounds and pulled out Massie's pink Treo out of her pocket.

Turning it on, she looked at the wallpaper of the phone. It was a picture of Massie and Derrington entwined in a kiss.

_Tacky,_ Tatianna thought in distaste and scrolled the menu of the phone.

She opened a new message page and started typing. Her fingers flew over the keypad in practiced precision, her smirk growing wider and wider.

She pressed send and put the phone back into her pocket.

Now all she could do was wait.

--

On the other side of school, Derrington yawned as he stepped out of the science lab. Scratching his head, he navigated his way towards his locker.

_Bzzz, bzzz_.

His phone buzzed in his bag. He pulled it out and glanced at the scratched screen.

One new message.

He clicked it open. It was from Massie.

"Sorry hun, I cnt make it 2daii. I have hmwrk tht cnt w8.! Sooo sorry. I'll make call u 2nite kayz.?

Luv u

xxoo"

Massie? Doing homework? On the first day she receives it?

Derrington shrugged it off as he walked down the hallway, making his way through the maze of corridors to find an exit door.

He reached the front door and found Tatianna leaning against one of the big poles that held up the entrance archway of the school.

"Well hello. Look who I bump into again."

Derrington smiled and Tatianna hooked her arms around his shoulders and led him out of the school gates, farther and farther away from Massie.

"You don't have anything planned this afternoon do you?" Tatianna's honey voice purred in Derrington's ears.

"I did, but it got called off," Derrington answered, hoping that his mates were watching him score a senior.

"Come with me then. I'll take you to NY's best ice cream parlour. It'll be my treat for coming out of the first day of high school unscathed." Tatianna winked at him and squeezed his shoulders in a friendly manner.

Score, Tatianna thought to herself.

Massie might have won the first round but now, she had the upper hand.

* * *

_Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of "The Clique: Uncovered"! Please review this chapter/story so I know what I'm doing wrong and right! I would really appreciate it._

_And thanks for all the reviews that have come so far. They really helped =))_

_Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_=))_

_SkyexHIGH_


	5. Photos Are Worth A Thousand Words

**Photos Are Worth A Thousand Words... And Even More Gossip Points.**

* * *

Massie stood in the middle of her royal purple room waiting for her phone to ring. She stared at it, hoping her Alpha status also came with a power that made phones ring.

The room stayed silent.

Massie gave a loud sigh and gave up. She threw herself on her antique four poster bed and willed herself not to cry.

_Did any of this have to do with the conversation he had with Tatianna in the hallway? _Massie wondered, letting doubts get into her head. She then shook herself, and pushed that thought out of her mind.

Derrington and I are tighter than glue. He couldn't have ditched me because he was spending the afternoon with her. He must have a very good explanation for why he couldn't make it today.

--

_**Meanwhile...**_

Derrington scooped a spoonful of ice cream from the glass cup and fed it into Tatianna's opened mouth. Tatianna licked the ice cream off the spoon with her pink, delicate tongue and smiled at Derrington who looked like he was enjoying himself a little bit too much.

"I need a picture of us together," Tatianna said, taking out her customised purple and silver iPhone out of her red oversized Prada bag.

Derrington looked a bit uncomfortable for a while and paused, his ice cream spoon position in front of his gaping mouth.

"Come one. I know you want to. I'll send the pictures to you and we'll be the only ones who know."

Derrington unfroze from his position and gulped the ice cream from his spoon. He wiped his mouth with a pink napkin and positioned his head close to Tatianna's.

"I'm ready," Derrington said, trying to sound serious.

Tatianna laughed and fiddled around with the phone, putting it on camera mode. She turned it horizontally and pouted next to Derrington, her paint box pink lips basically touching Derrington's flushed cheeks.

_Click._

Tatianna placed the phone back in her red bag. Derrington looked at her, puzzled. "Don't you want to look at the picture first or something?" Derrington questioned.

Tatianna shook her head. She knew that the picture, well at least her, looked good. She didn't take the picture so she would have memories of the afternoon she spent with Derrington. Oh no, it was much more than that.

She stood up from her seat and placed some money on the white tabletop.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Derrington asked, getting up himself.

"I'm going to the mall before it closes," Tatianna answered, not even bothering to turn her head to answer him. She gracefully walked away from the small table and towards the ice cream parlour's glass door.

"But you haven't even finished your ice cream yet! You can't leave our date like this!" Derrington called out. But Tatianna kept walking away.

"I'll call you tonight." Her cold voice cut through, sounding nothing like the voice she had used on him before. She finally reached the glass door, skilfully manoeuvring a bunch of people coming in. She stepped out into the fresh air and turned around a corner.

Derrington was about to run after her but then realised that she must have wanted to be alone if she left him like that. _What had gone wrong?_ he wondered to himself.

He left a few bills on the table, leaving his half eaten ice cream.

Derrington left the ice cream parlour and turned the same corner that Tatianna had turned not long ago, hoping to catch a glimpse of her caramel coloured head. No such luck.

He trudged the opposite way, towards the direction of his house. After walking for about 20 minutes, he had realised something that made his heart drop.

Tatianna didn't have his number.

* * *

**_Hope you liked the chapter.! Sorry this one's a bit short... i'll update sooner to make up for it =))_**

**_SkyexHIGH_**


	6. Breaking Up Is Never Easy

**Breaking Up Is Never Easy... Especially In Front Of An Audience**

* * *

It's only the second day of school but with all the scandal already running around, it could have easily been the 20th.

Now that we're all a bit more comfortable, you can start to loosen up a bit in front of everyone. But that doesn't give you permission to go out with someone else's boyfriend, even if you're queen bee. It just makes you queen bitch.

It is confirmed that **De** was seen with **T**, but what wasn't heard was that **T** ditched **De** in the middle of their ice cream. Ditching someone in the middle of ice cream is always a bad sign...

Also, it seems like **T** has broken the promise she made with **De** in the ice cream parlour about a certain picture taken that afternoon...

You can't trust even the most trustworthy these days.

**Sightings**

**M** all dressed up, trying to get the barman in the **Plaza Hotel **to make her a drink other than a virgin Bloody Mary. Drinking down her sorrows? Looks like it isn't working because she is then seen storming out of the **Plaza** with a guard clamped on her arm...

While **M** is out partying, **C** is at home, being good. Or is she? It looks like she's taking advantage of the situation and is seen coming out of the guesthouse and into... **M**'s bedroom?! Ok, even if she is welcome into her house, she must be off limits to **M**'s bedroom. What are you up to **C**?

**D** looking very frustrated with her body. Spotted in **Barneys** trying to hoist a pair of size 2 jeans above her thighs. **D, **exercise doesn't work straight away...

**K** coming OUT of the library this time. But instead books in her hands, she has a very cute, very un-single guy wearing a **Yankees **cap in her arms. Wondering who it is? Read on...

Yes, I haven't forgotten about **A. **She just hasn't been very... interesting lately. Remember when I said that **K **had a boy in her arms? Well, it seems like that he is **A**'s boy, **J**.

Looks like everyone is getting tired of their own boys and hooking up with other people's ones...

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl.

* * *

Massie threw her duvet over her head as her alarm clock rang. She reached her hands out to whack the annoying thing into a permanent silent. Her roaming hand found the snooze button of her alarm clock and pressed it hard.

_Ping!_

Her laptop signalled that Massie had a new email in her inbox.

_Maybe that's Derrington apologising,_ Massie thought to herself.

The thought of and email from Derrington, grovelling for her apology fuelled her to wake up and so she did. She slipped on her navy blue suede slippers and shuffled her way to her silver MacBook Air that sat on her custom made IKEA desk.

She sat on her purple swivel chair and clicked on the envelope icon. It automatically opened up to her inbox.

**(1) New Message from Unknown sender**

She opened the message and gasped as she saw the content of the email. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

It was a picture of Derrington practically being kissed by Tatianna.

She checked the date of when the photo was taken. It was yesterday. _So that's where he was,_ Massie thought, fuming.

She then checked the email address of the sender. It was an unknown email address.

Ditching her was one thing, but ditching her for TATIANNA was another.

--

Massie stepped out of her car and into the fresh air of Tuesday of morning. It was the second day of school at Westchester Private High but she felt like she's already gone through a week.

Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen followed her out of the sleek black Mercedes and stood on either side of Massie.

"Today's is "Single Ladies" by Beyonce. From the top." Massie said, thinking it was soon about to be true. With her, anyway.

The rest nodded waited until for their alpha to give them the signal. Massie started it off by strutting up the stairs. The rest of TPC followed behind her, keeping in her rhythm.

As they walked up the steps and through the hallway, people turned heads to see where the clomping of shoes was coming from. They glanced at the five and went back into whatever they were doing before TPC entered.

Although they didn't get the attention they hoped they would, Massie and TPC kept walking. That is, until she saw someone that made her stop.

Derrington.

She turned to face the rest of The Pretty Committee, not caring that the entrance was ruined.

"What was that all about?" Kristen smirked, hoping to get back at her for what had happened yesterday. The Pretty Committee took entrances very seriously and they had never seen Massie look like what she looked like now.

Massie glared at Kristen. _If looks could kill,_ Claire thought to herself.

"I'm just gonna talk to Derrington. You guys are NAWT to interrupt." Massie said, glancing at his direction.

Before anyone could answer, she stalked off to Derrington, who was standing with a group of his own friends. She pulled him away from his friends and gave him an icy stare.

"Hey! I was wondering why you didn't call me last night!" Derrington said, unaware that Massie looked like she wanted about to kill him.

"I know where and what you were doing yesterday." Massie's icy voice said. Derrington flinched at such coldness.

"What are you talking about?" Derrington eyed Massie nervously.

"You blew me awf for TATIANNA. And I have pictures to prove it." Massie glared and sauntered off in the opposite direction.

Derrington ran up to her. "What are you talking about?! You were the one that texted me saying you couldn't make it. And you said that you were gonna call me last night, which you never did by the way."

Massie stopped abruptly, nearly causing Derrington to bump into her. "What?"

"You texted me. You said you had homework or something that you wanted to do. Here, I'll show you the text." Derrington pulled out his phone from his pocket and started scrolling through his messages.

Massie slowly turned around to face Derrington. "I never texted you. I lost my phone yesterday."

Derrington finally found the text and shoved the phone in Massie's face. "See? You also said you were gonna CALL me after you finish your "homework"" Derrington air quoted the word "homework".

Massie grabbed the phone and stared at the text incredulously. She glanced at the number at the top of the screen. It was hers.

While the whole thing was happening, Tatianna had walked passed, unnoticed. She has slipped Massie's phone back in her white tote with a pickpocket's ease. She then kept walking as if nothing had happened.

Massie thrust the phone back into Derrington's hands and opened her white tote bag. As she shuffled her hands through it, she felt her hands brush against something cold and rough. She pulled it out and found herself staring at her pink Treo.

Massie looked up and found Derrington's face staring back at her looking disgusted. "You liar," he spat "you never lost your phone; neither did you call me last night."

Massie's face trembled, but she quickly regained her posture. "You're just as bad, spending time with Tatianna and letting her nearly KISS YOU."

"I did no such thing. I was just merely... getting to know her. I wasn't doing anything illegal." Derrington glared at her.

"You know what? I'm getting sick of this. I'm getting sick of HER. I can't believe you could just... do this to me." Massie said softly.

Derrington shook his head. "You think it's always all about you. You texted me that you couldn't make it and now you blame this all on me. I can't stick with you anymore. I'm sorry, Massie, but I don't think this is going to work out."

Massie stared at him with her mouth open as he turned his back and walked away from her. Not caring that the whole school had watch her experience her worse and most embarrassing break-up, she ran the opposite way, looking for the nearest bathroom.

_RIING!_

The bell was muffled in the girl's bathroom, but Massie pretended not to notice it. She didn't want to face lessons looking like what she did now. She had locked herself in one of the stalls and was now sitting on a toilet lid, crying her mascara off.

20 minutes had passed, and her sobs went less intense. She didn't want to use the toilet tissue that was in the bathrooms, so she dug around in her bag looking for the pack of facial tissues she always carries around.

She pulled the packet out, her Treo coming out with it. Gingerly peeling it apart, she pulled a tissue out of its pack and dabbed her eyes with it. She then opened her Treo to check if she had any messages.

She turned it on, expecting to be welcomed with the wallpaper of her and Derrington. But instead, she found that it had been changed to something else.

It was a white wall with the words "You'll be even sorrier if you try to steal my crown again" scribbled on with red lipstick. She tried to change it back into her previous one, but failing to do so.

Massie looked at it with disgust, her sadness now replaced with fury. _So it was all Tatianna's doing, _Massie thought, irritated. She had stolen her phone and used it against her, broken her and her boyfriend up and now changed her phone wallpaper into something she can't change. Massie had had enough. Now, she wanted that alpha status more than ever.

Bring it on, bitch.

* * *

**_Hope you liked THIS one =)). For those who are Massington fans, don't worry. In Westchester, anything can happen. Just read on =))_**

**_SkyexHIGH_**


	7. Everyone Has Two Sides

**Everyone Has Two Sides... It's Just If They're Pretty Or Not.**

* * *

The school bell's annoying ring pierced through the silent air of Westchester Private High. Massie could almost hear the rest of the school sighing with relief.

Massie's eyes travelled through the room and landed on Derrington, who happened to share a class with her. His head was bent down, packing his books into his bag.

Massie sighed and started packing her own bag. She hated this class because the rest of the Pretty Committee weren't in it.

Massie slung her white Juicy tote over her shoulders and walked out of the room, her flats clacking on the floor.

"Massie, may I see you for a moment please?"

Massie turned around, and saw the teacher looking at her. Massie sighed again and clanked her way back towards the teacher's overflowing desk.

"Are you feeling ok? I heard that you missed first period today." Mrs Nowsie said, trying to sound sympathetic. Massie stifled back a laugh at the fake sympathy.

"I'm totally fine Mrs Nowsie." Massie said sweetly, wanting to escape from her clutches. Her eyes darted across to the door and found Tatianna leaning against it._ Waiting for Derrington, no doubt_, Massie thought bitterly.

"Well, ok. If you are having any trouble, you know you can always talk to me. My door is always open." Mrs Nowsie smiled, showing her lipstick stained teeth.

"Of course, Mrs Nowsie." Massie said, smiling curtly back at her. _Fat chance,_ Massie smirked in her mind. She glanced at the doorway again, and found that Tatianna was gone.

"You may go now," Mrs Nowsie said. Massie's inside whooped with joy.

"Thank you," Massie's exterior coolly said. She rushed out of the classroom and started walking down the hallway.

"What do you mean you don't think this is gonna work?!" A voice rose out of the out of the emptying hallway. Massie stopped short, and immediately recognised the voice. It was Derrington's.

"Look, you're a freshman for Gawd's sake. I have a reputation to keep up and I can't be seen dating a freshman." A cool voice that could only be Tatianna's own rang out. Massie moved closer to their conversation and opened her locker, pretending to busy herself by putting books in her bag.

"But... wha... so..." Derrington spluttered "but didn't you have fun at the parlour yesterday?"

Tatianna exhaled noisly. Massie peaked out of her locker door that shielded her face and saw that Tatianna was shaking her head. Massie smirked.

"That's not the point. I like you, yeah, but only as a friend. I don't even know you!" Tatianna said, clearly frustrated.

As if she's ever researched someone's family tree before hooking up with them.

Derrington looked like he had just been slapped. He turned and ran, away from Tatianna.

Tatianna shrugged and walked down the hallway, clearly not fazed with what just happened.

Massie stayed in her locker and waited, making sure Tatianna was far away, before slamming her locker shut with a big grin on her face. She skipped down the now empty hallway, her bag swinging on her shoulders.

_Take that, Derrington. And don't expect me to come crawling back to you, _Massie sneered at the thought of him.

She skipped the rest of the way to the parking lot, where the rest of her Pretty Committee was waiting impatiently for her.

"Finally," Alicia grumbled. "This better have been important,"

"It is," Massie grinned. "Tatianna just told Derrington that there was nothing between them because he was a FRESHMAN." Massie said, imitating Tatianna's voice.

"EhmaGAWD! Are you serious?" Kristen snorted "His pride must be so wounded!"

"Rejected!" Dylan burped. The rest of the PC laughed.

"To celebrate, let's go shopping!" Massie said, as they slid in the back of her Mercedes. The rest of the Pretty Committee cheered, high fiving each other.

Massie smiled and slid down on her seat. She felt totally in control.

--

Massie stumbled into her room, her arms laden with shopping bags. She dumped them on her bed and started to claw through her purchases.

The Pretty Committee had just finished their "Shame Derrington" shopping trip and Massie had nearly maxed out her AmEx card.

Ah, the pleasures of being rich, young and loaded.

Massie pulled out a top out of one of her bags. She placed it on her bed and sauntered to her walk-in closet.

She pulled the doors opened and walked in, the plush red carpet tickling her feet. She wandered over to the rack where she held all her bags and started to look for a specific bag that she thought would look really good with a top she just bought.

After about 10 minutes of rifling through the rack, Massie huffed and threw herself on her bed. She was SURE that she put it back on her bag rack when she finished using it last time.

Massie shrugged it off. _Maybe Claire's seen it_, she thought.

She pulled herself off the bed, trudged down the stairs and out the back door to where the Block's guesthouse was located.

Massie opened the door and let herself in. _It is ours after all, _Massie grinned to herself as she thumped up the stairs and down the hallway to where Claire's bedroom was located.

She flung the door opened and got a gasp from Claire who was lying on the bed doing her biology homework.

"What the... Can you at least knock first?!" Claire glared at Massie as she sat up on the bed, trying to hide all the evidence that she was doing homework.

Massie flung herself on Claire's double bed. "Remember whose house this is," Massie said, pretending to be angry at Claire. Claire giggled and threw a pillow at Massie's perfectly coiffed hair. She squealed and threw the pillow back at Claire's giggling face.

They kept it up until they were giggling so much that they couldn't even pick up the pillow. As their giggling subsided, Massie remembered what she was here for.

"Oh, yeah, have you seen my black Chanel Portobello bag I got like, two weeks ago?" Massie asked, yawning.

Claire froze for a second, but got her act together. "Um... The one Lindsay Lohan was carrying around for awhile?" Claire answered, almost too casually.

Massie eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah... have you seen it?"

"No! Well, yes. But only when you purchased it!" Claire stammered, clearly nervous about something. Massie looked at her for a while and then shrugged it off.

Claire stood up and practically pushed Massie out of her bedroom. "I've got homework! See ya tomorrow!"

Massie jerked away from Claire. She stood in the middle of her lime green room, not wanting to go. She scanned her eyes around her tacky Zac-Efron-Postered room. As it made its way through her dresser, her eye caught something silver and Tiffany.

She walked across the small room and picked it up. It was the silver Tiffany watch that she got from her father for her 10th birthday.

"I don't recall ever lending you this," Massie frowned. Claire shrugged. Massie closed her fingers around the watch and brushed pass Claire and closed the door without saying anything.

******--**

Claire's breathe breath came whooshing out, her heart thumping like a bass line. She felt like she just went through an interrogation. Except this was harder and the stakes were higher because it was with Massie and she could lose a place in the elite Pretty Committee.

She really didn't mean to do it. Claire had gone into Massie's room, looking for her gold limited edition GHD hair straightener that she had permission to use. As she was going out of the room, the silver Tiffany watch had caught her eye.

_She probably won't even miss it_, Claire reassured herself as she walked out of Massie's room, in possession of the silver watch. _I've never even seen her wear it anyway. _

Claire had gone into Massie's room almost every time Massie was not in it. She had taken small things at first, like the wristwatch, but then the items started to gradually get bigger.

Like the black Chanel Portobello bag.

Claire sighed. She threw herself down on the bed, faced down on the pillow.

Although she felt sorry for stealing, she also felt good every time she did it. It gave her a high like nothing else she has ever done.

Looks like even the good girls have their bad sides...

* * *

**_Hmmm.... I might not be able to update as quick as I have been... so just bear with me =))_**

**_SkyexHIGH_**


	8. Two's a Company, Three's A Nightmare

**Two's A Company, Three's A Crowd. But In This Case, Three's A Nightmare.**

* * *

Alicia walked out of the Sak's with her arms full of shopping bags. Like the rest of The Pretty Committee, she had just finished what Massie called their "Shame Derrington" shopping spree. Her driver had told her to wait in front of the library because apparently it was "too hard to stop in front of Sak's without obtaining a parking ticket". Alicia had kicked up a fuss, off course, threatening to sue the Rivera's driver, but her parents had been on the driver's side, telling her that "walking a few blocks wouldn't hurt her".

Ahb-viously, they hadn't tried to do so in a pair of four-inch Manolo Blahnik heals.

As Alicia tottered around the corner, feeling blisters forming on her feet, she was happy to see that the library had benches that you could sit on. She walked as fast as she could on her 4 inch heels, nearly tripping over herself.

Finally, her great feat was rewarded and Alicia threw herself on the bench, the rest of her shopping bags following her.

_Gawd_, Alicia mused, _I wonder how I survived that shopping trip with these things on my feet._

Alicia gingerly peeled off her strappy heels and stuffed them in one of her many shopping bags. She replaced them with a pair of flats that she had just purchased.

_Ah... bliss, _she sighed. Then she smiled, _and they match my outfit as well!_

As she waited for her driver, her eyes scanned the surroundings of the courtyard outside the library. She saw a couple, reading to each other, a little girl running around, a cute guy who looked like he was reading a poem book (Alicia sighed. She loved poems) and a dog walker walking...

Alicia never got to count how many dogs the man was walking as her attention got riveted back to the happy looking couple. Her eyes squinted over the glare of the sun and as it passed, she saw clearly who the couple was.

It was Josh Hotz and her now-officially-ex-best friend, Kristen-freaking-Gregory reading and laughing. They looked like they were having more fun than when she hung out with Josh.

_What the fuck?! How can Josh like that charity case bookworm?!_ Alicia screamed in her head, _and she's not even wearing her own clothes! That's MY top that she borrowed. And it looks like she's borrowing more than tops from me._

Not caring about that her driver was now honking at her, she stalked angrily towards the couple. As Alicia was making her way there, she saw Josh whisper into Kristen ear that made her throw her head back and laugh. Josh smiled at Kristen as she was laughing.

_He should be smiling at ME like that! Not to Kris-the-boy-stealer Gregory! What's he playing at?!_

Alicia continued to stomp her way across the courtyard and into the patch of grass Josh and Kristen were sitting on.

Josh looked up to see what was blocking his sun and found himself staring at Alicia's cream coloured flats. He smiled up lazily at her angry face. "What's up babe," he drawled lazily.

"What's up?! That's all you can SAY to me?! What are you DOING with her?" Alicia pointed an accusing finger at Kristen's blank face.

"Hey, HEY! Calm down," Josh stood up and towered over Alicia's frame. "I was just studying with her. You know that she's my lab partner,"

Alicia's face turned from Josh back to Kristen and then back to Josh's.

Alicia sighed. She then realised how paranoid she sounded just then. They were just studying after all. And they're allowed to have fun while studying, right?

She lowered her finger and smiled sheepishly at the two. "I'm sorry, I think I'm just tired from the spree," Alicia said.

"That's 'kays. It was a pretty mean spree though," Kristen laughed.

Josh nodded and sat back down. "See ya later Leesh,"

"Laters."

Alicia walked back to the bench that held all her shopping bags and slung them over her arms. She sauntered to the car that was now parked on the opposite side of the road. Her driver had given up honking and had resolved to waiting.

As Alicia plonked herself onto the plush leather seats, she craned her neck and waved out the window to Josh and Kristen. A tree was blocking the view of the couple.

Alicia shrugged as the tinted windows rolled up, blocking her from the outside world.

--

It was a miracle that the tree had blocked Alicia's line of sight of the now kissing couple.

"Gawd, that was close," Kristen sighed as Alicia turned her back on them. "When are you gonna break up with her?"

Josh sighed. He had been trying to do it for weeks, but every time he tried, it felt wrong. He never thought he was ever going to be attracted to Kristen. She doesn't even like Ralph Lauren! But that all changed when they were made lab partners.

That day, Kristen had been wearing a black mini Ralph Lauren shirt-dress that she had snagged at a sample sale for nearly a quarter of the price of the original. Josh had been trying to get Alicia into the same shirt-dress but she kept moaning that it was "totally two seasons ago". When Josh saw her in that shirt-dress, his jaw nearly hit the linoleum floor. He thought she had looked SMOKIN' hot.

When they were made lab partners, he thought that this was his lucky day. She was hot AND smart, which is never a bad combination.

Now, they were hanging out at the library like they have been since they were made lab partners. And since then, Kristen had been borrowing a lot of Alicia's clothes.

Kristen felt bad for doing this behind Alicia's back. She IS one of her best friend after all. But she felt a connection with Josh that she had never felt with anyone else. She felt like she was falling in love with him.

Josh sighed again and leaned in to kiss Kristen's forehead. "I dunno baby, but I hope it's gonna be soon."

"Mmm, so do I. I feel kinda bad for Leesh, you know?" Kristen murmured. She placed her head on Josh's sculpted stomach and snuggled herself in his enveloping arms.

"Ditto here, but let's not spoil the moment, ok?" Josh wriggled down to Kristen's face's level and placed a kiss softly on her lips.

"Mmm. That was ni-" Kristen go cut off by Josh's lips on hers again. They stayed like that for a while, until they broke off for air.

Kristen then stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry babe, but I gotta get going. My 'rents are going to get so pissed." Kristen pouted.

Josh stood up and kissed her again, softly on her pouting lips. "See you tomorrow then."

Kristen smiled. "Miss you already."

She walked away from him, her bag clunking on her shoulder.

Three's a crowd indeed.

* * *

**_Please review! I like reviews =)). Is this chapter yay or nay? School's back in full swing so you might have to wait longer for the next chappie than you had to for this chappie... sorryz... =(( But I'll try as best as I can._**

**_SkyexHIGH_**


	9. Keep Them Closer

_**Ahhhh! Sorry for not updating for ages! I've been mainly updating my other story "In The Shadows" (lol free advertising!) and on top of that, school's been crazy!!!!! So thank yuu for waiting! Hope this chappie's been worth the wait! R&R please (:**_

* * *

**Keep Your Enemies Close And Your Best Friends Closer... So It's Easier To Screw Them Over.**

* * *

Hey people!

It seems like high school girls bond through more than clothes and crushes these days. Not only are they borrowing each other's clothes, it seems like they are borrowing boyfriends as well. Hooking up with a non-single boy is one thing, but hooking up with your best friend's man is another. Looks like its goodbye boy-fast, hello boy-fest!

Speaking about hooking up, I guess karma has a way of doing things to love. And the saying "what comes around goes around" is perfect for the **T, D **and **M** love/hate triangle. Though now it seems like the triangle is no more. Tough luck **D**. You should never rush into a relationship before you are out of one. Because it just makes you single and hating it.

In a world full of posers, nobody is who they really are. But I always thought that **C** would never change her miss-goody-two-Keds status. **C** seems to be taking advantage of her current situation in a not-so-good way. It makes the word "kleptomaniac" have a totally new meaning if you get my drift...

**Sightings**

**C** coming out of **M's** estate looking bulkier than ever. Is she hiding something under that oh-so-last-century jumper of hers? Something like... the latest and greatest **Jimmy Choo limited edition stiletto Shines**? She might be the least fashion conscious of **TPC** but that jumper is something that even Goodwill wouldn't accept...

Wait... what is this? It looks like karma and **M** are getting to know each other very well. **M** caught coming out of **C**'s guesthouse wearing a very cute, very in **Burberry** trench coat that just came out. Looks like **C**'s getting a taste of her own medicine...

Looks like **K **hasn't been reading my blog lately since she's on the verge of winning the title Queen Bitch along with **T. **Not that **K**'s used to losing, but this title is one nobody wants to gain.

**A** hasn't caught on the wrong doings of boyfriend **J **yet. **J** being caught red-handed by my sneaky eyes doing more than science homework with **K. **Thought they might not be doing much "work" and more "play", they're probably going to get straight A's in chemistry…

You're probably asking "what's with **D**?". Well, good things comes to those who wait ;p

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

* * *

"Kuh-LAIRE! Are you sure you haven't seen my Jimmy Choo stilettos?!"

Claire jerked her head up from her book, trying not to feel guilty.

"Um...no?"

"Was that a question or a statement?" Massie popped her head through the door of Claire's lime green room, making her jump.

"Um...a statement?"

Massie sighed impatiently and started to rummage through Claire's wardrobe. Claire let out a small sigh of relief. Massie was definitely not going to find the shoes. I mean, who keeps stolen shoes in a wardrobe, the most ahb-vious place ever?

Claire's massie-me-downs started to fly all over the beige carpeted floor. Then Claire spotted something that wasn't supposed to be there.

The black Chanel Portobello bag that Claire had convinced Massie was "lost".

Aw, shit.

Claire inched to the bag and attempted to kick it under the bed without arousing suspicion. But Massie's sharp eyes saw the inching movement of the bag and snapped her head around.

Claire froze in mid-kick. If it wasn't so serious she would have laughed at the awkward position her body was in.

"Is that THE bag?"

Massie knew Claire knew what bag she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Claire shifted her eyes nervously so instead of looking at Massie, she was staring at the Zac Efron poster above Massie's perfect blow job. It made her a bit calmer.

"You know," Massie said, playing along "the Chanel one that I "lost"?"

Claire gulped.

"Um, no! It's a um... fake! I bought it last week because I thought the one that you have, um, HAD was so cool!"

Massie looked at her, then the bag. She shrugged and slowly turned back to demolishing Claire's wardrobe.

Claire sighed with relief for the second time. She knew that Massie was still suspicious of her. She's been foiled twice now. She's got to be more careful next time.

Claire sat on the edge of the bed and watched Massie circle around the room, looking for somewhere the Jimmy Choo's could be. But of course, she was looking nowhere near where Claire had stowed it away.

While Massie was looking for the shoes, she was also thinking about Claire. She was SURE that the bag was her Chanel Portobello. She knew the stitching from MILES away. And it was definitely NAWT a fake because she seen people at WPH carry around the fake ones.

_I'll come back and snoop around when Claire goes to one of her drama classes or something,_ Massie thought while she walked around the room pretending to look for the shoes. _I'll be like, the girl version of Sherlock Holmes. Maybe I'll buy that cuh-ute Burberry trench I saw in yesterday's catalogue..._

Claire saw Massie smile to herself and immediately got scared. Sometimes she wished she could read minds, especially Massie's.

Massie turned to Claire, the smile fading a little.

"Well, I guess the shoes aren't here." Massie breezed past Claire and waved a goodbye leaving Claire with a pile of mess, both on her bedroom floor and on her conscience.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alicia was sitting on her bed, a vintage canopy princess bed, with her phone in her hand, waiting for Josh to call her. He's always the one calling her and never the other way around.

She sighed when by 8.30 pm he hadn't called her.

"Screw this," Alicia muttered and speed dialled his number. She got put straight to his voicemail.

"_Hey. I'm probably away or on another call. Gimme a message and I might ring you back. Ciao"_

Alicia groaned and threw her phone onto her bed. He always called her at this time. And if she got put straight into voicemail that meant that he was on another call. Who was more important than his own girlfriend?!

Alicia, being the B-minus average that she was, suddenly got a brainwave. She sifted through her duvet cover and found her phone. She then speed-dialled Kristen's number.

Just as she thought. Straight to voicemail.

She rang the rest of the Pretty Committee. The rest picked up on the first ring.

_There's something going on with the two_, Alicia thought angrily, _you don't call your lab partner at 8.30 pm!_

Alicia sat there, fuming, when her phone rang.

She flipped her phone open and pressed the "answer" button.

"Yes?" Alicia spat into the phone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Josh's voice filled Alicia's ear.

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"Um... 8.40?"

"You were supposed to call me at 8.00! And don't give me excuses. I know you were on the phone with Kristen!"

"What? No! Leesh, I wa-"

"No. You know what? I SAW you Josh, kissing Kristen today."

Josh gasped. He gripped his phone. He thought he had been so careful...

Alicia actually had no idea what she was talking about. She was just taking a stab in the dark.

"Look, that was just a one off thing!"

"WHAT?! YOU ACTUALLY KISSED HER?!"

"Did you just trick me into saying that?" Josh spat into the phone. He was getting angry now.

"No, you admitted it yourself."

"What? That wasn't fair!"

"What you did to me wasn't fair either!"

Josh sighed. "Look. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I didn't know how to tell you. It's just, me and Kristen has this... chemistry-"

"You're saying we don't?!"

"It's not that... Look. Can we just be... friends?"

Alicia gasped through the phone. How could he dump her like that?! He knew better than to dump her with cliché!

Alicia couldn't take it anymore. She cut him off.

Josh, in mid-sentence, heard the beeps and hung up as well. Yes, he was sad but he was also relieved that it had been easier than he expected. At least he only hung up on her and nothing worse like screaming into his ear or something.

Well, you should be glad you didn't know what happened after she hung up on you....

Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs and started throwing things.

"Kristen..." Alicia's goose feather pillow was smashed against the wall.

"You..." Her phone got thrown as well, but luckily landed on her leopard print beanbag, unscathed.

"Little..." Her slippers unfortunately couldn't escape her bashings and got thumped against the wall as well.

"SLUT!" This time, her mattress got punched at.

Alicia's mom heard all this and poked her head into her room.

"Sweetie, can you keep the noise level down, please? And keep the swearing to a minimum,"

Alicia screamed again as her mother walked away.

Wow. Anger management much?

* * *

Kristen, unaware that she was being cussed at, was sitting on her bed, waiting for THE call.

She didn't have to wait any longer. Her cell buzzed. She picked up straight away.

"I did it," the voice on the other end said.

Kristen smiled. "I knew you could do it,"

Josh grimaced thinking of what really happened.

They hung up. But that wasn't the phone call Kristen was waiting for. Her phone buzzed again, the second time that night. But the difference was that this time, it wasn't Josh who was calling.

"Hey babe,"

Kristen smiled. This was the one she was waiting for. Her REAL boyfriend.

She didn't really like Josh. Kissing his slobbery mouth, wearing that Ralph Lauren shirt-dress and rigging the system so that he was her lab partner was all part of her plan.

Kristen's smile got wider. Operation: Beta was officially underway.

* * *

_**Yay? Nay? Review please!**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


End file.
